elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Ritter der Neun
|Oblivion = }} Die Ritter der Neun ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim * in der Guldunfelsenhöhle * im Keller der Halle der Wachsamkeit - ungültig, wenn installiert ist und die Quest Erwachen abgeschlossen wurde. * im Langhaus von Narzulbur * Windhelm: im ersten Stock des Palastes der Könige * auf einem Hügel nahe Yngvild neben einem Skelett, welches eine gelbe Fahne hält Knights of the Nine * Inhalt Die Ritter der Neun von Karoline von Einsamkeit Nur wenige erinnern sich heute noch an die Ritter der Neun, doch zu ihrer Zeit waren sie in ganz Cyrodiil berühmt - sogar im gesamten Kaiserreich. Für kurze Zeit waren ihre Abenteuer in den frühen Tagen des Septim-Kaiserreichs Stadtgespräch im ganzen Land. Doch ihr Ruhm, wie so vieles andere auch, wurde vom Krieg des Roten Diamanten verschlungen, und heute ist selbst der Ort ihrer Priorei der Geschichtsschreibung nicht mehr bekannt. Der Ritterorden wurde von Sir Amiel Lannus im Jahre 3Ä 111 nach seinem heroischen Dienst im Krieg der Insel gegründet, mit dem hohen Ziel, die legendären Reliquien des Kreuzritters, die Waffen und Rüstung von Pelinal Weißplanke zurückzugewinnen, die seit Tausenden von Jahren verschollen waren. Der Orden wurde aus dem Geist des Optimismus und des Ehrgeizes geboren, der so typisch für das erste Jahrhundert der Dritten Ära war. Tamriel war vereinigt und befand sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten im Frieden. Nichts war unmöglich. Der Ruhm der Ritter festigte sich frühzeitig, als Sir Amiel sie gegen den Wurm von Elynglenn führte, um den Brustpanzer des Kreuzritters zu finden, der seit der Ersten Ära nicht mehr gesehen worden war. Bald bewarben sich die besten Ritter dieser Zeit um Aufnahme in den neuen Orden, und die Priorei der Neun auf der Westebene von Cyrodiil wurde zu einem Magneten für die Großen und Guten. Die Ritter waren die Helden des ganzen Kaiserreichs. Als Berich Vlindrel, der Spross einer der großen Adelsfamilien von Colovia, sich dem Orden anschloss, war es klar, dass die Ritter der Neun sich zum renommiertesten Ritterorden des Kaiserreichs entwickelt hatten. In relativ kurzer Zeit gewannen die Ritter drei weitere Reliquien zurück, und ihr Ruhm erreichte mit jeder neue Höhen. Niemand zweifelte daran, dass sie schließlich ihre Suche erfolgreich abschließen und alle acht Reliquien wiederfinden würden. Doch leider überdauerten diese frühen Erfolge der Ritter nicht die Chaos des Kriegs des Roten Diamanten, der im Jahre 3Ä 121 begann und das Kaiserreich auseinanderriss. Zunächst gelang es Sir Amiel wohl, seine Ritter aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten. Doch es war genau der Erfolg der Ritter, der diese Bemühungen untergrub, da viele Ritter aus bedeutenden Familien des gesamten Kaiserreichs stammten, die sich auf die eine oder andere Seite des blutigen Bürgerkriegs stellten. Sir Berich war anscheinend der Erste, der den Orden verließ, um sich dem Krieg auf der Seite von Cephorus anzuschließen, und er nahm das Schwert und die Beinschienen des Kreuzritters mit sich in die Schlacht. Viele andere Ritter scheinen kurz darauf den Orden verlassen zu haben, und manche nahmen auf der einen oder anderen Seite am Krieg teil. Das Ende des Ordens war dann so schmählich, wie sein Anfang ruhmreich gewesen war. Nach dem Sieg von Cephorus im Jahre 3Ä 127 wurde Berich Vlindrel zu einer bedeutenden Person auf der Siegerseite. Es scheint durchaus möglich, dass er die treibende Kraft hinter dem kaiserlichen Erlass war, der im Jahre 3Ä 131 die Ritter der Neun offiziell auflöste, obwohl es sich dabei wohl in Wirklichkeit nur noch um eine Formalität handelte - trotz Sir Amiels besten Bemühungen hatte sich der Orden niemals von der bitteren Realität des Bürgerkriegs erholt. Was geschah mit den verschiedenen Reliquien, die die Ritter der Neun ursprünglich wiederfinden konnten? Das Schwert und die Beinschienen nahm Sir Berich mit, doch es ist nicht bekannt, was er damit gemacht hat. Jeder weiß, dass die Handschuhe unverrückbar auf dem Boden der Kapelle Stendarrs in Chorrol liegen, wo Sir Ralvas sie im Jahre 3Ä 139 nach seinem schändlichen Mord an einem Bettler zurückließ. Der Aufbewahrungsort des Brustpanzers ist ein Geheimnis, für die Geschichte verloren wie das letztendliche Schicksal Sir Amiels, von dem zuletzt im Jahre 3Ä 150 ein Reisender meldete, dass er immer noch allein in der leeren Priorei der Neun lebte. Und so verblassten die Ritter der Neun im Mahlstrom der Geschichte. en:The Knights of the Nine (Book) es:Los caballeros de los Nueve fr:Les Chevaliers des Neuf ru:Рыцари Девяти Kategorie:KotN: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher